


Sunrise Wonders

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Bucky and Tony have a morning routine, then Tony gets amnesia, Bucky has to learn how to cope
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020





	Sunrise Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sunrise Wonders  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Warnings: Violence; Internalized Homophobia  
> Pair: Winteriron  
> Tags; Established Relationship, Amnesia  
> Squares Filled: O5 – Sunrise/Sunset – Starkbucks Bingo  
> K4 – Amnesia – Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Summary: Bucky and Tony have a morning routine, then Tony gets amnesia, Bucky has to learn how to cope  
> Word count: 1295  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371018

“I love the sunrise,” Tony sighs happily as he cuddles with his husband. “It’s always so beautiful.”  
  
  


Bucky wishes he were sleeping. “Hmm…” He mumbles. It’s not Tony’s fault that Bucky is such a light sleeper.

“The colors are so vibrant.” Tony continues. “I just feel safe and happy when we do this.” He snuggles in closer, and Bucky hugs tighter. This is contentment.

All too soon, the sun rises and shines bright in the sky. “Time to get up.” Tony rolls out of bed. “I’ll close the blinds for you.” With a flick of the wrist, the blinds are closed, and the room is once again dark. Tony dresses and walks out of the room while Bucky settles back to fall asleep again. 

+++++

“Iron Man, I need you to catch their attention!” Steve yells as pterodactyls are flying frantically through the sky. The dinosaurs were sent here from another dimension by a Loki wannabe. Captain America and Black Widow quickly apprehend the villain while the others try to wrangle the flying animals.

“Hawkeye, fire some warning arrows the keep them wrangled. Dr Strange, the portal!” Captain America is yelling into comms. “The ones on the ground, keep the civilians safe!”

“Iron Man, the pterries can’t turn quickly.” Hawkeye speaks up. “Fly straight until Strange gets the portal set up.”

“Copy that.” Iron Man replies. He hopes Strange gets the portal set up quickly because these things are _fast!_

Strange calls over the comms. “Iron Man, fly twenty more feet and bank a hard right!”

Bucky watches as Iron Man flies towards the opening portal. The pterodactyls, seeing their home, fly past him on the right. Iron Man has no choice but to make a hard left. The only problem is that making a hard left would involve smacking into the side of the building. _Crack!_ Goes his helmet against the steel, and Iron Man drops.

“FALCON!” Bucky screams.

Falcon flies over. “On it. I can’t catch him, but I’m going to break his fall. Bucky, can you catch him?”

“Yes. Slow him down, Sam.” Running over, Bucky gets in position to catch Iron Man. He deposits the suit carefully on the ground. He rips off the helmet. Tony’s scalp is bleeding, and he’s not responding.

+++++  
_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Tony’s vitals are holding steady, but he has not yet wakened. Bucky has been in here for two days, and he refuses to leave until he knows that Tony will be ok.

“He suffered severe brain damage.” The doctor tells them. “We don’t know what he will be like when he wakes up. Please don’t crowd him.”

Everyone gives Bucky the room. He is Tony’s husband after all. Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, and the boys all take turns sitting with him. Steve and Sam convince Bucky to shower daily and bring him food.

After a week, Tony starts to stir. Rhodey runs to get the doctor as Tony starts to move into waking. Tony opens his eyes slowly and freezes, ramrod straight. This is his _Don’t panic!_ body language, and Bucky wants to help him. “Hey Tony.” He says softly.

Slowly, Tony’s eyes turn in Bucky’s direction. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“Tony, I’m your husband.” His heart sinks when Tony snorts.

He looks away. “Hey, tell me another one. Husband. As if… as if…” Tony hesitates as if he’s trying to remember something. “Never mind. Whatever. Point is, I would never have a husband. Don’t you know it’s unnatural?”

The doctor rushes in. Tony looks up, relieved. “Doctor! Good to see you. Can you tell me what’s going on? I don’t really think I can trust a clown who claims to be my husband.”

“Do you remember anything?” Dr. Bradley asks.

Tony frowns. After a few seconds, he replies. “Now that I think of it, no. I just know my dad was a dick.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Rhodey mutters.

That caught Tony’s attention. “Who are you?”

“I’m your best friend, man. We’ve been friends since 1990.”

“Three years isn’t _that_ long.” Tony crosses his arms.

“Mr. Stark. It’s 2020.” The doctor steps back in. “You have suffered a serious head injury and have amnesia. This man here is Bucky, and he is your husband. You married a year or so back. The other man here is James Rhodes, Rhodey, and he is your best friend as far as I know.

Tony only sneers again. “I don’t have a husband, and I’d like you to acknowledge that. Can you leave, _Bucky?_ ”

“Tony…” Bucky’s heart is breaking into tiny pieces. How could he say that?

“Mr. Barnes, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Mr. Stark is getting agitated.” The doctor guides Bucky to the door. “I’ll talk paperwork with you later.”

+++++++

Tony is released from medical after a few days. He actively avoids Bucky. Bucky left him the penthouse and moved back down to his original floor. He still wakes up every morning to watch the sunrise. He can’t help it.

One day, he goes to the roof to watch the beautiful morning colors when he sees Tony up there. Knowing that Tony wants nothing to do with him, Bucky moves to the other side of the roof. They watch the sun rising in silence. When the sun is clearing the horizon, Tony speaks up. “I love the sunrise. They’re always so beautiful.”

Bucky bursts into tears. That’s exactly what Tony had said the morning before he lost his memories. Tony looks concerned. “Shit, Barnes. Did I say something wrong? I know they said you had some trigger words or something. Want me to get someone?”

“No, no! It’s ok!” Bucky sobs. “It’s just… a personal thing. Don’t worry about me.”

Tony looks at him weirdly, but just comments. “Ok… I’ll just… leave you here then.” He walks back indoors. Bucky sits out there for a good while until he calms down. He doesn’t want to face anyone today or anytime in the near future.

Heading down to his room, he packs a bag and heads west to Tony’s Malibu house. No one will bother him here, and JARVIS can update him if he’s needed. He tells Steve he just needs a few off days.

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday pass with little to no action. He wakes up Thursday morning to watch the sunset and everything just feels right. Tony is in his arms and they’re watch-… Wait! Tony’s in his arms!

“I love the sunrise.” Tony says. “Too bad we can’t really see it from here.”

Leaving go of Tony, Bucky sits up straight. “Wait. What’s going on? Do you remember?”

“A little. When you broke down on the roof last week, I couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong. And you always looked at me with such love in your eyes. I’m… I’m sorry.” Tony sighs. “Apparently, my dad’s name was Howard, and he was a giant homophobe. He had it ingrained in my head as a teenager. I thought I was 22 when I woke up. Imagine my misfortune to find that I’m on the wrong side of forty. Anywhoo, I got FRIDAY to pull up some past reactions and pictures of us. And it sparked a few memories, namely our morning routine. So, I flew here to find you. Can we give this a try? I totally get if it’s weird for you because I don’t remember everythi… mff!”

Bucky cuts him off with a tight hug. “Of course. Always. And we can go as slow as you need. I just need you in my life.”

“May we always watch the sunrises together.” Tony grabs Bucky’s pinky with his for a pinky promise, then he kisses him as the sun shines brightly in through the windows.


End file.
